Preemptive Strike!
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Zim's mission is a lie. Dib's not crazy. The world's going mad! Years pass but what happens when Dib decides the Irkens pose a great threat? He decides to take them on of course! But not without a little help from his friend Sin Kuroba and the Resisy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: LIES!

7_7

O O

V

"And then, My Tallest, I will use the infected cheese to destroy the human's bowel system! They will never again be able to digest any food, thus killing them off. IT IS GENIUS, no?"

"Zim…this idea is stupid." Red answers looking Zim right in the eyes.

"All of your ideas are stupid."

"We're tired of you Zim."

"It's time we told you the truth…"

"…About your mission…"

"It's not real." Purple finishes hastily.

"We sent you to out into the depths of the universe…"

"…To get rid of you. We have no need for a…"

"Defective solider. You're just a pain in the squeedlyspooch!" Red declares as fire burns in his eyes. He was SO tired of Zim and all of his stupid, failure plans. And Zim just wouldn't take a hint; they had to be absolutely blunt, but knowing Zim he would just think they were playing a cruel joke on him.

"A very painful pain."

"Don't call us again."

"Be thankful we don't deactivate you, Zim." Purple informs him, hoping to get Zim to focus on the bright side.

"But, My Tallest-" Zim tries to interrupt, but he is interrupted.

"Good bye Zim." They say together.

7_7

O O

V

The silence in the labs was deafening. Where one usually heard maniacal laughter, or severe bouts of anger, there was nothing, just like before the big bang.

Gir quietly inched his way forward from the elevator lift. It was a strange sight to behold. His master sat staring blankly at the TV screen. The one his master's leaders usually appeared on. He was still, so still that for a moment Gir thought his master might possibly be…dead. But then a small movement, a twitch of his Irken lungs, showed Gir that his master was just pretending to be dead. Why on Earth his master would play dead was beyond him. But his instincts told Gir something was wrong, horribly, horrible, doomy, doomed wrong.

"Mastah?" He questions quietly, moving slowly, so as to not startle his master.

"Gir?" Zim asks, eyes blinking for the first time since Gir saw him sitting in his chair.

"You Oh-Kaih mastah? Youse was sittin reel still, like a monkey!"

"I'm…fine, Gir." And although his brain told him to trust his master, Gir couldn't bring himself to believe him.

"Mastah needs a hug?" Gir asks opening his arms. Zim doesn't respond so Gir inches his way forward to wrap his arms around his master. Gir sits like that for a while, in Zim's lap with his arms wrapped around the Irken's middle, but he gets the feeling it doesn't help Zim like it helps the people on TV.

"Gir…" Zim says softly, gently putting the robot on the floor. "Go upstairs…make me waffles or something."

Happy with a command, Gir's eyes turn red and he yells a "YesSir!" before running off to complete his mission.

7_7

O O

V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Disappearance

7_7

O O

V

When Gir entered the lab a few hours later, with a plate full of Waffles and Muffins, he was happy to hear the sound of construction. That meant Zim was all recovered and things were going to go back to normal. Gir happily set down the plate of Irken-edible goodies and stood watching his master fiddle in his PAK. At the sound of the plate hitting the table Zim looked up with a smile for his servant.

"Thank you, Gir." Zim says picking up a muffin and eating it. "These are really good."

"Ah made 'em myself, mastah!"

"Which makes them even better." Gir giggled happily and sat on a stool that appeared out of nowhere and began swinging his legs like an earth-child.

"Whatchu up to, mastah?"

"Just making a few upgrades to my PAK. I'm removing some tracers and thought-influence devices, and adding some meat, water and germ vaccines. I should be finished come skool time tomorrow."

"What's traceys and influencies doin' in yo PAK mastah?"

"They're standard-issue for PAKs. They keep Irkens under the Empire's control. Imagine if a high ranking Solider decided to defect and join the enemy. It would be a disaster."

"So why is youse removin' dem?"

"The Irken Empire has no need for me."

"Oh… Is dat why youse was sad earlier mastah?"

"Something like that Gir."

"I sorry…can I get upgraded too!"

"If you'd like Gir. I'm sure I can think of something you need upgraded on…"

"YAY!"

7_7

O O

V

"Now, class. Today is Zim's last day with us. He is returning to his home country. Please say your goodbyes."

"Bye Zim." The class choruses dully.

Dib shoots Zim a suspicious look, but decides to confront him after class. Zim ignores him.

The morning drags on for Dib…until (FINALLY) it is lunchtime.

"So, ZIM. Going back to your home planet are you? Did your leaders decide to send someone more competent to take over the earth? Someone less likely to be foiled by a 'mere' human? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Shut your noise tube human. The Irken Race no longer has any interest in this pathetic pile of dirt you call a planet."

"But…It's EARTH. Why wouldn't they want to take over the planet?"

"Because your filthy Human race is so inferior to the glorious Irken Empire, this is just some backwater planet with no real intelligence."

"Then why did they send you here?"

"They thought higher of you, but I have convinced them this planet is dumber then a moose."

"But you WANT to take over earth."

"Not any more, Dib-stink."

"But, but, but, but…."

"No Butts, Dib-stink. It's all heads…speaking of brains. Do you want Gir? He will be of no use to me where I am going."

"You're leaving. And giving me your robot slave?"

"No. I'm giving you a pile of junk. Take care of it, Pig-smellie. Maybe some day I'll come back for him. And if you've managed to ruin him, I'll hunt you down and skin you like the dog that you are."

"But…we don't skin dogs."

"Eh? Whatever, you get the point, yes?"

"But what if I use him to prove all the things that I've been saying are actually true? It'll finally be a chance to prove that I'm…I'm not crazy!"

"Know, that if you hurt Gir in any way…I will kill you." And something in the tone of his voice made Dib believe it would be the most excruciating death he could possibly not even imagine, more horrible then if Gaz were to DOOM him.

"Fine. I'll care of your stupid robot."

"You had better, Hyuman."

7_7

O O

V

"Now Gir. I want you to live with Dib-stink and the Gaz-hyuman. They will take care of you for a while."

"But I wanna goes with youse mastah."

"I'm going somewhere you can't follow, Gir. But I promise I'll come back for you."

"Well, if it won't be forevah, I suPPose I could go with Mary for a while."

"Good Gir. Remember: don't tell him anything about Irk or our life here on earth. He's still a filthy hyuman. Your upgrade should help you with that."

"Of Korse Mastah. I loves youse."

"I…am fond of you too, Gir. I will see you again soon."

7_7

O O

V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To learn of Mistakes

7_7

O O

V

Over the last ten years, Dib had grown, both physically and mentally. He was no longer a child of ten bent on dissecting an alien and proving his worth to his fellow humans. He was a 20-year-old celebrity, famous for all of the Paranormal Investigating he did. He disproved many Paranormal Ideas, but with the many he disproved, he proved twice as many. Ghosts, Bigfoot, Dinosaurs, El Chupacabra, Nessie, and oh so many more were proven real. He was no longer considered "that insane boy with the big head;" he was now "Paranormal Investigator, Dib C." who was on several episodes of Mysterious Mysteries.

He had paranormal laboratories built in his name. He was head of Earth's Space Offense and Defense Department (SODD for short). He had accomplished more in his lifetime then many other people. His classmates and family had all been shocked when he first proved Ghosts existed, and things only snowballed from there. People who once hated him had learned the error of their ways; they became part of his fan club, his own personal posse.

Only one person, however, truly understood the full extent of his greatness: his partner in crime, the slightly-less-famous-then-Dib, Sin Kuroba.

Sin was born in Japan, but her parents had been in contact with aliens. She spent the first fifteen years of her life in outer space. She knew more about alien species then Dib and his research labs combined. Sin was the only reason Dib made it as far as he had in the field of Aliens and Earth's Defense.

Sin and Dib met in Kolledge. She had finished her schooling in Japan when she decided to further her education in America. She wanted to be an Aerospace Engineer, while Dib was studying engineering for the hell of it, at the time. Little did Dib know, engineering would soon become his favorite class.

Sin wasn't impressed with Dib, unlike his teachers and classmates. She was brutally honest with him and knocked his inflated ego down to a manageable size. They became fast friends after that. Dib told her about Zim and how he thought for sure Zim would come back to take over earth. Sin told him of her intergalactic travels and about the different species in space. Together, using Dib's influence, they created the SOD Department, and began working on intergalactic space ships. Together they were an unstoppable force.

7_7

O O

V

"Dib…if you think the Irken Empire is going to become a threat to the Earth, we should do something about it." Sin said after listening to another one of his ramblings on the dangers of the Irken Empire.

"You're right, Sin! But what?"

"Earth's Defenses should withstand an attempted invasion…"

"But we need to be more preemptive! If we wipe them out before they get a chance to come after us, they won't…uh be able to come after us!"

"But, Dib. What if they aren't a threat? Wiping a whole species out on a hunch is no better then enslaving thousands."

"We could…uh…kill their leaders!"

"The Almighty Tallest? Are you insane? Do you know how hard it would be to get on board the massive, and murder the Irken leaders without a fight?"

"Then maybe we should become a threat…"

"Bring them to us. I taught you well, Dibbikins."

"Don't call me that, Sin!"

"I'll call you want I want, Dibbikins!" Sin says running off to get her newly thought ideas onto paper. They could modify the Space Explorer and add some…yesssssssss…that would work well!

7_7

O O

V

"Do you think this will be enough to beat them, Sin?"

"No, Dib, I don't think so. I don't think we could ever hope to make enough to take over an intergalactic empire! This is only enough to maybe be an annoyance for a few hours at the most."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"There is one thing we could do…"

"What?"

"The Resisty…"

7_7

O O

V


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Enemy of My Enemy...

7_7  
>O O<br>V

"The Reisity…"

"What is the Resisty, Sin?"

"A rebel group I heard of a few years ago…they want to take down the Irken Empire and free the enslaved planets."

"Sounds like our kind of rebel group."

"Only the last I heard of them, they were completely incompetent. It might just be better for us to go on our own."

"Sin, the Enemy of our Enemy is our Friend. We could at least let them know we plan on threatening the Irken Empire."

"I suppose you're right."

"How do we contact them?"

"I can do that. I'll let you know how it goes."

"But I'm the leader here, Sin."

"And I'm the Communications Liaison. I can work out a deal, if it is beneficial to us. If not I'll just inform them of our plan."

"Alright, Ms. Communications Liaison. I'll leave it in your more then capable hands."

"I thought so, Dibbikins."

7_7  
>O O<br>V

"So you plan on threatening the Irken Empire."

"Yes, Lard Nar. We do. We have a sizable force, 639 ships at our command, with able fliers."

"I know the Resisty's had a rough beginning but if we worked together, we would have over 2,000 ships at our disposal. And it sounds as if you've thought this out fairly well. With your plans and our strength it seems as though there is only a-"

"15 percent chance of failure. Yes, I know."

"Well then, the Resisty would be honored to help the Earthanoids destroy the Irken Tallest and free the enslaved planets."

"Thank you Lard Nar, the Earthanoids would be honored to have the Resisty help destroy the Irken Tallest and free the enslaved planets." Sin replied, as per Vortian Treaty Agreements.

"It will be a pleasure working with you, Sin."

"Same for you, Lard Nar. I will contact you again soon." Sin says as the screen goes black.

7_7  
>O O<br>V

"An agreement has been reached, Dib."

"What? Oh with the Resisty?"

"Yes. They will be helping us. They've gotten more serious since I last heard of their escapades. Together we will have over 2,000 ships in our fleet."

"Wonderful! How will the Tallest know we are coming?"

"First the Resisty will attack several key Irken bases on various planets. I'm sure word will spread that the Resisty has allied itself with an unknown planet called Earth. The Tallest and Zim will surely remember this planet and know we're coming for them."

"Wonderful! When do we begin?"

"The Resisty is launching their first attack as we speak."

"Excitement! But you know…you're speaking funny."

"It's all this talking in alien languages. It throws off my speech, Dibbikins!"

7_7  
>O O<br>V


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Desperate Attempt

7_7

O O

V

"Sirs! The Resisty is on the move!"

"How do we know that?" Purple asks worriedly.

"They have destroyed our military outpost on planet Sknowrkdisk."

"They WHAT?" Red demands.

"They-"

"We heard what you said, Fool! Throw him out the AirLock!" Purple yells trying to blow off some steam.

"Quickly, do we know what prompted this attack?"

"No news about the Resisty has reached us."

"Uh…I heard they allied with a planet called 'Aarth'…or something like that…" One Irken solider offers from the back of the room. The Tallest share a look.

"Zim…" "Earth…" The tallests say at the same time.

"But he couldn't betray us…he's got the influencers and thought programs like everyone else!" Purple whispers to Red.

"Besides, why would he come after us? We're his leaders."

"Maybe he's been captured. He was always talking about home invasions and that human who wanted to dissect him." Purple theorizes. "We should contact him."

"You, contact Ex-Invader Zim." Red demands angrily.

"YesSir." After 10 minutes of trying to contact Zim's base a message comes up on the screen.

"_**The Number you are trying to reach is not in service…Please check the number and try again."**_

"NOT IN SERVICE!"

"So either he's disconnected his computer from the intergalacticweb, he's been captured, blown up, or any other number of possible things."

"Try to contact his PAK directly."

"Of course, Sir."

"_**We are sorry, the PAK you are trying to reach is not available at the moment, please try again later."**_

"This is not good…" Purple whispers more to himself then anything.

"Bring us Invader Skoodge!"

7_7

O O

V


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Another Futile Attempt

7_7

O O

V

"Bring us Invader Skoodge!" Red yells at the nearest Irken.

"YesSir!"

"What are you planning, Red?"

"We're going to send Skoodge to Earth, to find Zim. Dead or Alive."

"Good Idea." After a few minutes of tense silence, the Irken returns with a short, fat Irken behind him.

"Ah, Invader Skoodge. It is good to see you."

"My Tallest." Skoodge says bowing with his right arm over his chest, wiggling his antenna.

"We have a super-important secret mission for you, Skoodge. You are to go to planet Earth, and find Ex-Invader Zim. You must find him. Bring him or his PAK back to us."

"Yes, My Tallest. I shall find Ex-Invader Zim for you."

"Good. Leave immediately."

7_7

O O

V

Skoodge looks down at the spot where Zim's base used to be. The only sign of anything is a small hole in the ground. Further scans show big open areas underneath, empty spaces where his labs used to be.

"I have news, My Tallest. It appears he removed his base of operations from his last known location. It seems to have been done quite some time ago, maybe ten years or so."

"Right around the time we told him…"

"Good job, Skoodge. Try and figure out where he went. Try finding his SIR unit."

"YesSirs. Thank you Sirs."

Skoodge spent a large amount of time trying to track Zim's PAK, but that turned out to be useless. The only thing it told him was that Zim's PAK was no longer on this planet.

He moved on to tracking his SIR unit, which was easy enough. The little SIR unit was in a human home. He was locked in a room with a TV and a Taco/Muffin/Waffle machine. He seemed happy enough. But there was still no sign of Zim. Skoodge tried interrogating the little robot, but only got more questions. Then he was caught snooping by a floating head, that magically caught him and teleported him to some remote location.

Basically Skoodge's mission to find Zim was a complete failure, at no fault of his own. Soon a girl visited him in his imprisonment. He decided to record this meeting to send to his Tallest at his soonest opportunity.

"You're Irken aren't you?" She asked casually leaning against the door to his cell.

"And if I am, you filthy stink-beast?"

"You've become very valuable, valuable enough not to be killed on the spot, Irken Invader Skoodge."

"How do you know my name and rank?" Skoodge replied nervously.

"PAKs were made to be hacked, my little Irken captive."

"You lie."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Eh? Well, what do you want with me?"

"Coordinates of the Massive. I know you Irken's know where it is at all times."

"Why do you need them? So you can ambush them?"

"Of course, Skoodgie."

"NEVER!"

"Ah, but you really don't have a choice." She says before switching to English (at which point the Irken realized they were speaking his native tongue before). "Computer, Hack the Irken's PAK and download the program for the Massive's location." Wires drop from the ceiling and enter Skoodges PAK. Skoodge freezes, knowing one wrong move could erase his hard drive, and although at this point that would be the better option for the Irken Empire, he can't find it in himself to move.

"You…what is your name?" He asks once the wires are removed.

"Sin. Sin Kuroba."

7_7

O O

V


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To Learn of Mistakes, Take 2

7_7  
>O O<br>V

"Oh, Dibbikins! That Irken you found snooping around your house has been very valuable."

"How so, Sin?"

"I have managed to download the program that tells the Irkens the location of the Massive. We will forever know its location."

"That's great, Sin!"

"I know. This means we won't need to lure them all the way to Earth. Maybe just one remote location, closer to the Resisty base where we can ambush them."

"Good good. Have you disposed of the Irken?"

"I was waiting on your approval."

"Very well. I would like to do the honors."

"Of course, Dibbikins."

"Oh, Sin. Quit calling me that!"

"Sure thing, Dibbikins. But can I watch you dispose of the Irken?"

"If you want, Sin. It won't be pretty. I HAVE wanted to do an autopsy on one for a long time."

"That's fine, Dibby. I didn't get to my position without dissecting a few creatures myself."

7_7  
>O O<br>V

Sin got rid of the body, which she dissolved in water. Quite the fitting end really, as it left no evidence of its existence. Poor Dibby would have to be satisfied with his now intimate knowledge of the Irken body. Sin disabled the PAK, and one lonely video message was left unsent. The Irken army had no idea that the enemy could trace the Massive.

7_7  
>O O<br>V

A week later the entirety of Earth's Spaceships were in space at a previously disclosed location not too far from the Resisty's newly compromised base. The ships along with several alien ships had an advanced cloaking device that shielded the ships from all forms of radar. The massive could be seen approaching in the midst of the armada.

Dib, Sin and Lard Nar, were speaking together over transmissions.

"Lard Nar, this is it. The army knows the plan, this will be the end of the Tallest." Sin says with an evil smirk.

"Of course, Sin. Victory will be ours!"

7_7  
>O O<br>V

Somehow when Dib and Sin entered the massive, they got split up. Dib continued on to follow the plan, to take out the power and command centers. He was worried about Sin but knew she could hold her own. When he finally finished his jobs he contacted Lard Nar and told him so.

7_7  
>O O<br>V

Sin had purposefully separated herself from the Dib. She knew Dib could accomplish their goals without her. She quickly made her way to the Massive's Command Deck. There she found the Tallest seated with only the minimal defense.

"Oh, My Tallest!" She calls, catching the whole room's attention.

"Do we know you, Earth-stink?" Red questions angrily.

"Of course you do, My Tallest. It is only your most faithful solider ever." Sin says quickly taking advantage of their shock to kill the guards.

"It can't be!" Purple whispers shocked in horror.

"Oh, but it IS Tallest Purple. I have come to take my revenge for you not taking me seriously. I always have been, and will always be, the biggest asset…or threat to the Irken Empire."

"Who is it Purple?" Red asks dumbly.

"I am ZIM!" Sin yells as her hologram drops, revealing a tall Irken ex-solider.

7_7  
>O O<br>V


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The End

AN:/ So this is the last chapter, just a little something to wrap everything up. It's sad to see it finished but...I might have a few more IZ stories up my sleeves if anyone's interested.

7_7  
>O O<br>V

"I am ZIM!" Sin yells as her hologram drops, revealing a tall Irken ex-Invader. And with that revelation, the two Tallests fall over dead. Zim grins a zippertooth smile as he removes his PAK legs from the necks of his Ex-Tallests. Blue sparks shock the bodies several times while a computerized voice says 'reactivating'. Zim watches gleefully, before footsteps snap him back to the present. He quickly reapplies his hologram and shoots the holes where his PAK legs were moments before.

Dib enters the room and sees Sin standing above the dead Tallest, gun still pointed at Red's neck. She soon breaks down in tears.

"Sin? What's wrong?" Dib asks rushing to her side as she falls to the ground.

"They-they killed my parents!" She cries hugging onto Dib. Dib hugs her awkwardly and tries to comfort her. Her tears quickly dry and soon she's back to her normal self.

"Alright, Dibbikins." Sin says standing and moving over to the dead Tallests. She quickly works her technical magic and deactivates the PAKs before removing them from the bodies. "Let's get these PAKs to Lard Nar."

"Good Idea." Dib says his head still spinning from Sin's mood swing.

7_7  
>O O<br>V

Sin, Dib and the Human part of the army return to Earth. The Resisty and Earth's SODD are honored as "Hero's of the Universe". Alien races all over the Universe have vowed to respect, and fear Earth for eternity. 'Humans can do the impossible _if_ they put their puny brains to it' was the word going around.

7_7  
>O O<br>V

Back in Dib's Laboratory for Paranormal Studies, Sin and Dib return to their normal routine of proving some Paranormal Ideas true, and disproving others. Only two living beings in the entire universe ever learn exactly what happened to ex-Invader Zim: Sin Kuroba, and Gir.

7_7  
>O O<br>V

**END TRANSMISSION.**


End file.
